


pawful puppy

by flirtingwithtrackers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pets, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtingwithtrackers/pseuds/flirtingwithtrackers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>someone finds a puppy and brings it back to camp</p>
<p>or, the one where bellamy tries to resist the cuteness of the camp’s newest addition (and <i>fails</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	pawful puppy

**Author's Note:**

> written for [illgivethattoyou](http://illgivethattoyou.tumblr.com), winner of best headcanon in our tumblr awards, who requested a fic based on one of her headcanons, so i obviously picked the [puppy one](http://illgivethattoyou.tumblr.com/post/117963091764/okay-but-imagine-someone-finding-a-cute-little), becauSE AWWWWWWW
> 
> honestly just big, tough bellamy trying not to fall in love with the puppy like everyone else (and failing)
> 
> minor bellarke in the form of them being fucking nerds and *heart eyes*

Jasper brought home a puppy. A puppy that likes to follow him around camp, trying to bite at his ankles whenever he stops while Murphy snorts loudly behind him. The puppy that barks at him whenever he’s walking too fast and the poor thing can’t keep up, yelping behind him until he slows—something Raven finds particularly hilarious. The same puppy that is currently dragging one of his  _few_ spare shirts through the dirt outside his tent, its  _stupid_ little tail wagging behind.

Bellamy sighs as he grabs the shirt from it, not falling for the soft whine it lets out as it looks up at him. He picks it up quickly, his big hands circling the tiny torso completely, and makes his way through camp.

“Jasper!”

He sees Monty sitting at a makeshift table outside of their tent. Monty’s looking at him with a little fear in his eyes—not counting the small amount of amusement that crosses his expression when he sees the tiny dog clutched to Bellamy’s chest—and quickly points in the direction of the rations table. Bellamy gives him a curt nod before walking away.

Bellamy is just about to yell Jasper’s name again when he spots him sitting down on a log, Monroe and Harper sitting next to him as they all chew on the dried meat being passed out today. “Jasper.” He doesn’t yell it this time, and somewhere in the back of his mind he sees Clarke smiling at him approvingly.

“Yeah?” Jasper looks a little apprehensive when he meets Bellamy’s gaze.

“I thought I told you to keep this dog in _your tent_ ,” he says, placing the dog in Jasper’s lap.

“But Bellamy!” Jasper looks at Harper and Monroe for support, both of whom refuse to look at either of them, staring at the puppy instead. “He likes to run free, explore stuff,” he continues, pushing his goggles up further onto his head.

“You can’t just let it run around camp! It’s a puppy that needs training,” Bellamy says, swinging his shirt out in front of him in exasperation. He can’t help but think the pup isn’t the only one who needs training.

“Okay, okay, I’ll keep a better eye on him.” Bellamy is about to walk away, but Jasper perks up. “I think I got a name!” The girls look up at him expectantly, watching as Jasper picks the puppy up and raises it dramatically over his head. “ _Fang_.”

Harper and Monroe giggle in amusement while Bellamy just sighs. As he walks away, he yells over his shoulder, “It’s a girl and her name is Eris*.”

No one disagrees. 

+++ 

He doesn’t like the dog. She distracts everyone from work when she prances through camp with no supervision, _and_ she chewed the cover of one of the books they found in a bunker a few weeks ago. Bellamy knew he never should have let Jasper keep it, but when he came walking into camp with the little tawny puppy curled up in his arms, everyone was a goner. But _not_ Bellamy. 

And yeah, okay, it’s cute. _She_ ’s cute, with her little pointy ears that curve down at the tips and the little black whiskers that tickle when she tries to lick his face. Her fur slowly fades to white, a light orange covering her head and torso that lightens down her limbs to her little white paws. She’s not that bad when she’s curled up in the little bed one of the kids made for her out of a spare jacket that sits just outside of Jasper’s tent. 

Yeah, _yeah_ , and Clarke loves her. Bellamy can’t help but smile whenever he sees Eris in her arms, watching the ridiculous faces Clarke makes as she talks to her in a high-pitched baby voice. She scrunches her nose whenever Eris licks her face, laughing adorably in a way that has him more thankful for that dog than he cares to admit. Clarke likes to hold her during their daily meetings, her hands smoothing over Eris’ fair coat as she talks about hunting trips and medical supplies. Sometimes the dog falls asleep in her arms and he watches as Clarke looks at her in adoration, an expression that can’t be much different from his own. It’s hard to hate that stupid dog when Clarke smiles at him, her blue eyes sparkling, when they finally teach Eris how to sit.

So he likes the dog, a _little_. Which is how the stupid thing made her way cuddled to his chest one night—when no one was there to witness it, _of course_. She came in while he was reading. He didn’t even notice her until she started whining, scratching at the small wooden legs of his bed. She kept trying to jump up onto his bed, only to fall back to the ground, her side dirtied by the packed earth underneath her. Bellamy sighed as he picked her up, letting her wander around his bed, sniffing his meager blankets and pawing at his pillow. Eris whined again when she couldn’t get up into his lap and he only rolled his eyes a little as he put her on his chest, settled below the book propped above his lap. She fell asleep there as he read and he tried _really hard_ not to be endeared by her soft snoring. 

+++

The next morning, Clarke comes in after her rounds in the medbay with a list of plants she wants to collect today. She opens her mouth as she pushes back the flap of his tent only to close it abruptly at what she finds. Bellamy is lying back on his bed, Eris perched on his chest. Clarke laughs at the sight of the tiny dog that can’t be much bigger than the size of Bellamy’s palm sitting on his abdomen, looking down at him intently.

Clarke hears a low sound and it takes her a few moments to realize that Bellamy made it, his imitation of a howl. Eris head tips to the side as he makes the sound again and Bellamy laughs, his finger bopping her little nose. He howls once more, nodding at the dog enthusiastically when she attempts the same. The sound is quiet and dies quickly, but she tries again when Bellamy demonstrates once more. Eris finally howls—a high, thin noise compared to the deep rumble of Bellamy’s voice.

Bellamy gazes at Eris in amazement, quickly picking her up in his arms so he can sit up and look at Clarke. The big grin on his face takes her breath away and she finds herself blushing as Bellamy celebrates with Eris, petting her affectionately as she licks his hand. Clarke walks over, placing a warm hand over the dog’s head as he smiles up at her, a proud dog owner.

**Author's Note:**

> *goddess of chaos, strife and discord, because bellamy's a fucking dork ahahahahahaha
> 
> come cry with me on [tumblr](http://clarkeslight.tumblr.com) :))


End file.
